


Better than ever

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Interspecies Sex, Other, PWP, human/predator - Freeform, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Remember the scene in Predators, where Edwin and the yautja meet tête-a-tête?
Relationships: Edwin (Predatros)/Yautja
Kudos: 9





	Better than ever

Edwin breathed hard, holding the flare in sweaty palm. In its light he saw… he was looking at… IT. One of these weird creatures which were haunting them. So large, towering over him, surely planning how to kill him.

Edwin gulped, scared and sure of his upcoming death. Some, at that moment stupid thought crossed his mind; what a shame his great plan wouldn’t come true. But he hadn’t time to indulge in thoughts, because the alien was leaned over him right then, slowly squeezed his fingers around the flare. It easily took it from Edwin’s weak hand.

‘W-what…?’ stuttered the man, but alien already throws the flare away and, with very fast moves tore Edwin’s shirt apart.

‘W-what…?’ repeated the doctor, but now his trousers were being ripped. The creature exposed his lower body and pushed him on the ground, then steady him with its’s iron grip. Only then Edwin understood what this all means.

‘God no… Please, stop…’ he begged, trying to push away the alien, but it was too strong. One of its clawed hands, surprisingly gently, squeezed the man’s cock, while the other pushed his hips up and Edwin felt large and hard erection over his ass.

He was scared but at the same time curious or maybe excited and, he must admit this creature made him horny somehow. All this… was not so bad after all… the touch over his penis was very pleasurable. It made him shiver and moan quietly… Maybe… maybe he will survive if he would be… cooperating. Thinking so, he let the alien do what it wanted, take what it wanted. It was rough and fast but also felt fucking amazing. Edwin had never had such great orgasm in his whole lifetime.

‘Oh, God… Thanks… Thank you so much…’ he gasped five minutes later. ‘Maybe you’re scary, but also so damn hot…’

The alien left him on the floor and rose up, taking his blade.

‘I suppose, I can die now’ murmured Edwin. He was in a state of euphoria. But before the creature could give the final blow someone shooted it. Rallied, Edwin quickly stood up, not without difficulty.

‘Nikolai!’ he shouted when he saw one of his companions of misery. He put on what left from his pants.

‘Fuck’ exclaimed the Russian, pulling him down the hall, still shooting. ‘You’re okay?’

Edwin couldn’t help and smile ‘Better than ever, my friend. Better than ever.’


End file.
